1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the slitting of metallic coil stock into fine wire and, more particularly, to an apparatus for ejecting a slit product from grooved slitting cutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is adapted to be used in the slitting apparatus disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application, titled "Apparatus for Slitting Coil Stock", Ser. No. 519,173 filed, Oct. 30, 1974. The relevant disclosure of this copending application is herein incorporated by reference. In the apparatus disclosed in this copending application a pair of matched, solid monolithic cutters containing an arrangement of lands and grooves slit metallic coil stock into fine wire. During the slitting operation the lands of one cutter force the slit product into the corresponding grooves of the other cutter. The wire can be removed by adjusting tension on the slitting line recoilers. However, if tension is not properly adjusted the wires can be easily broken if too much tension is applied. Furthermore, if a wire breaks in the slitter during slitting and, this is not uncommon owing to the extremely fine cross-sectional areas involved, e.g., less than 7.0 .times. 10.sup..sup.-4 sq. in., the broken wire must be immediately removed otherwise it will wrap around the cutters and damage the tooling.